


He's so tall, and handsome as hell ( he's so bad, but he does it so well..)

by parkner_keenker



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Peter Parker, First Time, Harley Keener & Peter Parker are Siblings, Harley Keener - Freeform, Harley Keener is Tony Stark's Biological Child, M/M, Pet Names, Peter Parker - Freeform, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Sex, Sibling Incest, Smut, Tony Stark (mentioned) - Freeform, Top Harley Keener, praising
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:34:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26808955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parkner_keenker/pseuds/parkner_keenker
Summary: “Better, Petey?” Harley smiled and kissed his head, Peter nodded and closed his eyes. “All you needed was the best big brother ever to hold you, aye hunny?” Peter nodded again and Harley chuckled. “Sleep, sweetheart.” Peter didn’t even have time to nod, because he was already fast asleep.He slept for a couple hours, Harley just held him, he drifted in and out of sleep, but it was fine. He was perfectly content with watching his little brother sleep peacefully. Harley ran his fingers through his hair when he shifted slightly, thinking he was waking up. He smiled, waiting for an adorable little ‘hello’ from Peter, but it never came. He frowned softly as he felt Peter shift again. Was he having a nightmare?Peter whined softly and thrusted his hips down on Harley’s thigh. Harley smirked softly, before frowning. That was his little brother, his little brother is grinding down on his thigh, and his first reaction was to smirk?Harley should be disgusted, but he’s not. Not at all.
Relationships: Harley Keener/Peter Parker
Comments: 6
Kudos: 200





	He's so tall, and handsome as hell ( he's so bad, but he does it so well..)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [venomondenim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/venomondenim/gifts).



> Happy Birthday [venomondenim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/venomondenim/pseuds/venomondenim), Hope you have a great day, thank you for being so sweet and letting me in on all you're amazing ideas! ily and really hope you like this fic:)

“Harley..” Peter mumbled from the doorway, he was holding his pink fuzzy blanket, he looked down and shifted on his feet. “Harls.. I can’t sleep.” He whispered. Harley opened the covers for him and smiled. “C’mere baby.” Peter immediately waddled over and crawled into bed next to him, he cuddled right up against Harley and took a deep breath. Harley held him gently and sighed.

“Better, Petey?” Harley smiled and kissed his head, Peter nodded and closed his eyes. “All you needed was the best big brother ever to hold you, aye hunny?” Peter nodded again and Harley chuckled. “Sleep, sweetheart.” Peter didn’t even have time to nod, because he was already fast asleep.

He slept for a couple hours, Harley just held him, he drifted in and out of sleep, but it was fine. He was perfectly content with watching his little brother sleep peacefully. Harley ran his fingers through his hair when he shifted slightly, thinking he was waking up. He smiled, waiting for an adorable little ‘hello’ from Peter, but it never came. He frowned softly as he felt Peter shift again. Was he having a nightmare?

Peter whined softly and thrusted his hips down on Harley’s thigh. Harley smirked softly, before frowning. That was his little brother, his little brother is grinding down on his thigh, and his first reaction was to smirk?

Harley should be disgusted, but he’s not. Not at all. His eyes are locked on the way Peter's small hips worked quickly and shallowly, little pants coming out of his mouth. Harley reached down with the hand that was rubbing up and down his back, his hand was now resting on Peter’s ass. 

God this was wrong, Harley knew that. But Peter was just so fucking beautiful, and he was a teenager, and so horny. And he wasn’t blind, anyone with eyes could see how stunning Peter was, he was so petite and adorable, Harley’s favourite.

He watched for a while longer as Peter humped his thigh, he eventually decided to do what he couldn’t even lie and say he hadn’t dreamed about. He squeezed that perfect ass, he groaned and pushed against it, encouraging the small, desperate thrusts of Peter’s hips.

Peter moaned and blinked his eyes open, he looked up and noticed Harley. He whined and hid in his neck, his hips stuttering but not stopping. 

“Baby. Enough..” Harley mumbled softly, he needed to let Peter know this wasn’t okay. Peter looked at him and tilted his head, but his hips didn’t stop.

“I said enough!” Harley grabbed him and manhandled him to sit up. Peter sniffed softly, already upset, he didn’t like when Harley yelled at him.

“You can’t do that, sweetheart..” Harley cupped his cheek and sighed. Peter looked up at him with tears in his eyes.

“Didn’t mean too..” Peter whispered softly, he poked his bottom lip out slightly and Harley took a deep breath.

“I know hunny. But I told you to stop, and you kept going.” Harley said, his voice soft, and gentle.

“It felt nice..” Peter mumbled and fiddled with his hands. Harley kissed his cheek.

“Baby, you can’t grind on your brother's leg.” 

“B-but it didn’t mean anything, it’s not like I’m in love with you.” He whispered and Harley frowned.

“You still can’t do it. It’s wrong.” Peter looked down and sniffed. “I didn’t think you’d care..” he mumbled.

Harley sighed gently and kissed his head. “Of course I care, hun.” He says sternly. Peter picks at his nails and sniffs once again. 

“I-I just - I’ve been really horny lately, and I jerk off like - five times a day, and I’m still so - so horny..” 

“Five? Five times- what the fuck Pete? How?” Harley licks his lips and tries to stop his mind wandering to his baby brother, stroking his cock, five times a day.

“Just, with Spiderman, I - you know.. it takes less time for me to get it up again.” Peter looks at the way Harley wets and he bits his lips.

Harley groaned. “God, baby. I’m tryna be a good person - a decent person. But fucking hell, you make it hard to resist you.” Peter moves closer to him and blushes softly. 

“Harley, I’m really, really, horny..” He mumbles, honey venom dripping from the tone. “And, I just, I need your help.” He places his hand on Harleys chest and looks up at him through his eyelashes. “You said you’d always be here to help me..”

Harley growls and grabs him by the hips, his nails dig into the flesh as he throws him onto the spot next to them, he climbs on top of him and grabs Peter’s throat. “Fucking brat.”

Peter’s eyes widen and he whines high in his throat. “Gonna help me, big brother?” He whispered gently.

“You better not tell dad.” Harley huffed and kissed him roughly, his tongue immediately slipping into his mouth and one of his hands holding Peter down by the hips, his other still gripping his throat softly. 

“I won’t, Harls. I promise..” Peter kisses back, the best he can, cause Harley’s mouth was experienced and rough, and Peter whined loudly, trying to keep up with Harley.

“You’re such a whore, god Pete.”

Peter ran his fingers through his hair and pulled, a cheeky smile on his face.

“Ow, did you just-“ he squeezes his throat roughly.  
“You fucking watch yourself.” He mumbled against his ear, his lips brushing against his skin.

Peter nodded and whined softly. “Mmh, sorry.” 

“No your not, you love being a fucking brat. Always have.” Harley kisses down his throat, his grip loosening for just for a second as he bit and licked down to his collarbone, relishing Peter’s small whimpers. “You’ve always loved getting me in trouble, blaming shit on me and bribing me with your cute fucking pout.” 

Peter leant his head back and whined. “Look at you now, using the fact that I’m such a good big brother against me.” He drags his teeth down to his chest, his grip around Peter’s throat tightening again. He latched his mouth onto Peter’s nipples as he smirked, he knew his words were only making Peter want him more, and that’s what he wanted.

He wanted Peter to need him.

Harley rubs his hip softly and pulls his sleeping short down, forcing them off of his legs and throws them onto the floor. He smirks at the feeling of Peter's smooth, bare skin. “No underwear? Damn, baby you are naughty..” he let’s go of his throat to spread his legs slowly and kiss down his stomach.

Peter watches carefully and whines. “It’s easier to just take one thing of clothing off in the morning, when I- fuck!” He gasped as Harley kissed his thigh.

“Got such a filthy mouth, huh darlin’?” Harley nips at his thigh.

“You have no idea..” Peter whispered and watched Harley’s eyes darken.

“You really like testing your luck, huh baby?” Harley bends his knees and places them onto his shoulders. Peter looked up at him and whined loudly, he bit his lip and nodded. “Only if it means you’ll hurry up and fuck me.” 

“Fuck sakes, baby.” Harley ran his fingers over Peter's lower body, his touch was softly and teasing. Peter almost sobbed with relief when Harley's fingers brushed against his hole. “You gotta learn to watch that mouth of yours.” He huffed, and Peter’s eyes glassed over with a thought. 

“Why don’t you put it to work then?” Peter whispered, his mouth immediately shutting when he saw Harley’s eye twitch. God, maybe he shouldn’t have said that..

“God you little fucking little shit.” Harley snapped, he grabbed Peter’s face roughly and shook his head.  
“I think that’s what you want, baby..” he mumbled.

“I think you want me to ruin this pretty little throat of yours, make you all messy..” he huffed. Peter whined and nodded, he flushed brightly, but Harley was pretty confident it wasn’t from embarrassment.

“That’s exactly why, you ain’t gonna get my cock in your throat.” Harley smirked at Peter’s small sigh. “And you're gonna have to deal with it, baby.” 

Peter huffed quietly and rolled his eyes, which only got him a small slap to his thigh. “Don’t roll your eyes at me, sweetheart, especially if you're wanting to get my cock at all.” Harley smirked.

Peter whined and clenched his legs around Harley’s head. “C-can you - uh -“ he looked away.

Harley kissed his cheek softly. “Oh, shit baby. I didn’t even ask, is this your first time?” He whispered.

Peter nodded. “I-I’m really nervous..” he blushed softly and Harley cooed. 

“Don’t be, sweetheart. I’ll be nice, I’m sorry I’ve been so mean..” Harley whispered and rubbed his thighs softly.

“Wasn’t mean, was hot..” Peter blushed brighter and bit his lip.

Harley just chuckled and kissed his neck. “Bet you can’t wait to tell all your friends that you popped your cherry, huh baby?” 

“Just can’t tell them who got the fucking pleasure of popping it…” he smirked and kisses his thigh. 

Peter bites his lip softly and whines. “I heard it hurts..” he whispered gently. “I don’t want it to hurt..” he sniffed. Harley immediately showered him with soft touches and gentle kisses. 

“Oh, darlin’. It only hurts if you do it with someone who doesn’t know how to make it good for their partner.” He smiles gently and brushes the hair off his forehead, kissing it softly. 

“I’ll make it good for you, honey.” He promises, and Peter believes him.

It took a while to prep his younger brother, Peter’s hole was so small and tight that Harley for a while, genuinely wondered if he’d fit into him. He talked him through it, and praised Peter for telling him how he felt and if he got uncomfortable. Harley got him stretched, but he still knew it’d be slightly sore for him to enter Peter.

Peter's legs were around his hips, Harley was bent over him so he could kiss him softly and so Peter could wrap his arms around his neck. “You ready, hunny?” 

Peter nodded and took a deep breath, he squeezed his eyes shut and involuntarily clenched. Harley sighed softly and kissed him. “Relax, Pete.” He whispered.

Peter took another deep breath and relaxed the best he could, he whined as Harley slowly pushed into him. 

Harley groaned. “Oh shit, Petey. You're so good..” he mumbled and kissed his neck softly. “You okay?” He asked and rubbed Peter's side.

“Mmh, ‘m okay.” Peter whined loudly. “O-oh! That’s not what I thought it’d feel like..” he gasped.

“Is it okay?” Harley asks gently and squeezes his hips, shaking with how hard he was restraining from holding Peter down by the throat and pounding him

“Y-yeah, you c-can move.” Peter wishes he could feel what he did at that moment Harley first pulled out and thrusted back into him.

“H-Harley!!” He moaned, he breathed heavily and gripped Harley’s hair. 

“Shit, baby. God you’re so tight..” Harley groaned and thrusted faster, his hips just chasing what felt good.

Peter sobbed with pleasure, it felt better than he could ever imagine and his body was so overwhelmed. There was a tightening in his stomach and he reached down with one hand to hold his stomach. “M-my tummy!”

“What’s wrong, sweetie? Does it hurt?” Harley rubbed his stomach and kissed him.

“N-no, it feels tingly!” He gasped and looked at Harley. “What’s happening?” Harley smiled softly at him. 

“Oh, hunny. Your gonna cum, it’s okay. Just let go.” He whispered and bit his lip, trying to hold off until Peter finished. 

Peter screamed, his body shaking as he let go, his cum painting their stomachs. His legs fell from around Harley’s hips and his hands pulled his hair roughly.

“Good boy, Pete. I love you so much, hun.” Harley finished soon after, his hips stuttering as he came in Peter. 

Peter's body was limp, he whined and held onto Harley, pulling him down on top of his body. Harley chuckled and rolled them over, Peter nuzzled his face into Harley’s neck and sighed.

“That felt so good..” he yawned and Harley smiled. 

“I’m glad, Peter..” He ran his fingers through Peter's hair as he kissed his head.

“‘M gonna sleep now, and then maybe when I walk up you can help me with my morning wood.” He giggled.

Harley chuckled. “You're a little brat.”

“You're little brat.” Peter smiled and kissed his neck.

Harley smiled and held him tighter.

His little brat...


End file.
